1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and in particular, to a computer with an attached printer.
2. Related Applications
This invention is related to the inventions described in and claimed in pending U.S. patent applications (Attorney Docket Nos. JAO 30911, JAO 30912, JAO 30914, JAO 30915, JAO 30916, JAO 30917 and JAO 30918), filed on the same day as this application, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
3. Description of Related Art
Information devices having attached printers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,017 to Sherman et al. discloses a typewriter having a pivotable lid on which a display screen is positioned such that the display screen is visible above the printing portion of the typewriter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,800 to Nishijima et al. discloses a calculator having an attached printer through which paper from a roll is fed before the paper exits through an opening in a top surface of the calculator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,615 to Fukumoto et al. discloses a bar code printing and reading apparatus. The bar code printing and reading apparatus includes a printer portion through which paper is fed in an upward direction before the paper exits through an opening in a top surface of the printer portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,376 to Iwasi et al. discloses a data processing apparatus with a printer. The printer, which is of the impact type, is positioned rearward of the display screen. The printer prints individual sheets of paper that are inserted into and exit from a paper opening in a top surface of the data processing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,403 to Ogawa et al. discloses an information processing apparatus and printer. The printer is positioned rearward of the display screen. A sheet of paper are inserted from a front side into a slot in the display screen. The printed sheet exits the slot from a rear side opposite the front side. The printer is detachable from the information processing apparatus.
None of the prior art devices provide a printer that remains concealed from view during operation when the computer is viewed from a display screen side. As a result, the prior art printers remain exposed to any adverse environmental conditions of the workplace. Furthermore, the printers of the prior art devices change the configuration of the front sides of those devices.